Sanaki and Lynphaea's beginning
by Jenleafpower101
Summary: Lynphaea, Sephiran's identical daughter meets the empress


The people of Tellius were going absolutely crazy. They wanted a new apostle and they wanted NOW! At the Mainal Cathedral, Lekain had a meeting with his senators about this disaster.

"Alright, we have to crown Misaha's youngest heir NOW!" Roared Lekain

The Duke of Asmin, Hetzel stood up. "But, Vise Minister! She's only five years old!"

"Senator Hetzel, we have no other option, do we," said Lekain.

The old senator kept his beak sealed.

A young black-haired senator was in his seat,very quiet. "In that case, Vice Minister. Would you consider a guardian to tend to her?"

"Of course, Sephiran, Duke of Persis. That will depend on who she wants the most," Lekain answered.

I stood up from my seat. All eyes on me and I was very cold-eyed.

"Have something to say, Lady Lynpheaya," said Vice Minister Lekain.

My eyes made most of the senators shiver. they were green and my hair is dark black. "Indeed I do, my Lord Lekain," I replied, with my voice was a graceful as a heron's singing. "I was suggesting that we let her spend some quality time with us individually and she can decide on who to stay with."

Lekain stroked his beard for a moment, then opened his eyes. "I see, what a brilliant idea, my sweet lady." He reached out to kiss my hand and I slapped him away.

"You coward," I shrieked.

Sephiran walked up to me. "My lovely lady, hush." His lips were about an inch close to mine. "You don't have to shout." His lips reached mine softly, but fatherly.

I smiled and kissed him back. "I just wanted my space," I told him.

Sephiran gave me his warmest smile. "Everybody does. It's a custom that men do to the ladies of the court. Since you're a lady, he had a right to do that, so take this, my young lady Lynphaeya, as advice." After a few more more kisses, he returned to his seat.

Sephiran is like a father to me, he has taught me ways as a lady of the court ever since he became a senator. I am a Pegasus Knight, so Sigrun taught me how to be a Pegasus Knight. I am a princess of a Star Planet as the sister of Queen Florilina.

The only people here who knew this was Sigrun, Tanith, and Sephiran. They were a big help to hide my true identity from the senators.

The next day, the Senators brought in the Empress-to-be in the Cathedral. I smiled, she was very lovely. It was like looking at a small version of Altina.

It was her fifth official proceeding. Good for her...that she survived every time.

As usual, she was mewling and crying, because of one thing, she wanted her mother. I looked at the other senators. Some were trying to ignore her and others plugged their ears. I just looked at her warmly and calmly. Sephiran did the same thing.

"What are we going to do," I asked softly.

Sephiran looked at me and grasped my hand. "She does this all the time and if it gets out of control, I will deal with it, so listen to Lekain as best as you can, alright?"

I nodded and tried to pay attention.

The little Empress's cries became even louder then the last five times this meeting began. Her mewls turned into wails.

"Empress," said Lekain. "Please don't cry, we're almost done."

"Mommy!" She shrieked. "WAHHHH!"

I felt sorry for the poor baby I wanted to cradle her so bad.

Sephiran went out of his seat and walked over to the mewling Empress and gently lifted her by the waist into his arms. She was sitting on his right arm and his other arm stroked her hair. "Shh," he cooed into her ear. "Please don't cry my little lady, Sanaki. I'm here." He started kissing her cheeks.

She looked up at him with her eyes dried and a smile formed on her face. Her little head rested on his chest.

I walked up to him and smiled at the little sleepy-head.

Sephiran handed her over to me. "I need to attend to something. Hold her for me," he ordered.

You call this an order? This is a privilege. She woke up and looked at me. To my surprise, she didn't cry. Instead she smiled and played with my hair. I bet she thinks I'm Sephiran. Well I can't blame her. I have the same colored hair and eyes.

I held her up to my face and kissed her cheek. "Make Begnion proud," I whispered into her ear. She giggled.

Sephiran walked up to me and smiled at her. "Well, either our resemblance is the same or she likes ladies too." He let out a laugh at the obvious question.

Sanaki looked at both of us. "Twins."

I was about to protest and he silenced me. "Let her believe that."

He took Sanaki into his arms and started kissing my cheek. "Go to my room and wait for further orders," he ordered, I could feel his lips on my cheek. His breath was warm and soothing. I nodded and ran upstairs into his bedroom.

Sephiran's POV

After I dismissed Lady Lynphaea, I tended to Empress Sanaki. She was an amazing child of Altina. Lady Lynphaea and I could pose as parents for Sanaki. She and I look exactly alike, except her chin and nose are smaller than mine. Her cheeks are large like sugar plums. They're my favorite kissing spot. I am not going to tell you all why we look exactly alike.

Lynphaea's POV

Sephiran!

Sephiran's POV

Alright, alright, I'll tell... TBC

Lynphaea's POV

FATHER!

Lehran's POV

...

Lynphaea's POV

FATHER! FYI, he's my real father with his name as Lehran.

Lehran's POV

LYN!


End file.
